The Anomaly Known As Naruto
by Namikaze Reiko16
Summary: New school, new friends,and new...powers? Why the fuck can't I be normal Kami...or is it Haruhi? I'm confused? Naruto/Haruhi crossover. Naruto/Harem. Re-uploaded, don't see why it was taken down in the 1st place. Good news with school out expect updates for all my stories!
1. The Start of Something New

**A/N: Hello peeps, Namikaze_Reiko16 here with a new story I 'd hope you enjoy, Naruto grows up in Haruhi's world and is the new kid at North High, watch his adventures with the SOD Dan as they try to keep blissfully unaware of her powers, but Naruto isn't normal himself, deep inside him is lying his dormant power...waiting to be released. Read. Enjoy. Review.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own both Naruto and the Haruhi Series, that's why I writing it online for free, _obliviously _I wanted to give back to the community...0_o...**

* * *

**The Anomaly Known As Naruto**

**Chapter 1: The Start of Something New**

* * *

"_Hmm...This is the place huh..._" Naruto pondered to himself as he looked to his new school, North High. It was a normal looking school, a little bigger than he was used to but he'll get use to it.

"_I wonder if I will make new friends...Well...I'll worry about that when the time comes..._"

Putting those thoughts behind him Naruto made his way into the main entrance of the facility and began searching for the administration office. Finding slightly to the left of the front door, Naruto proceeded to walk into that direction before casually walking into the room.

Inside Naruto saw a women in her early thirties, he presume, typing away at her desktop while also holding down a conversation on the phone. Not wanting to be rude on his first day of all days, Naruto went over to a corner and took a seat at a chair chair, patiently waiting for the secretary to finish her work.

5 minutes later

"_Sooooooo Boooeeeerrrrddddaaaa!..._" Naruto stifled a yawn as lean further back in his chair, trying to find a comfortable position, "_Kami, theses things are uncomfortable, and what the hell is taking so long anyway, I be she hasn't notice that I'm even in the room yet!_"

* * *

_5 minute later...again_

"_I tried to be nice but FUCK this!_" Naruto hopped out his seat and walked up to the front of the woman's desk, "Oi, Secretary-san! '_Are whatever the fuck you are. I could less_.' I've been waiting her for like?" He gave a side glance to the clock on the wall to the right of him, "Like nine...maybe ten minutes, I don't mean to be rude, '_Yes...Yes I do._' but you please just give me my schedule so I can star my first day?"

During the entire conversation, the secretary gave him the look that all government employees give people they don't like, unlike other employers such as Wal-mart or even Burger King, government employees can get away with treating you like shit to a certain degree. Have you been to the DMV lately?

"Hold on for a second while I look for your file?" She said in a dull tone that made Naruto's eyes twitch, "Ah yes...Uzumaki Naruto-san. Age 15...Blonde hair...Blue eyes...Strange whisker like marks...transferred from Konoha High? Hmm, You're sure came along way if I can't even recognize the city you're from."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, 'It's more of a village really and you're right '_Why the fuck do you even care_', you'll would have never heard of it, it's very secluded,"

'Hold on for a minute while I'd do some last minute work."

After a few minutes of typing, the printer came to life and began printing, rolling her chair over to the printer, the secretary snatched it up an rolled back to desk, "everything seems to be in order, here's your schedule with your homeroom teacher name on it also...Oh, you will receive your books in your homeroom class too...Any more questions?" The secretary asked somewhat rhetorically.

Naruto's eye twitched at her blatant behavior of trying to get rid of him, "No, that will be fine '_Like I need your help, it's obvious you don't even care._', See you soon '_hopefully never._' Ja Ne!"

* * *

_3 minutes later..._

"While...This school is bigger than I thought...I maybe even late for class...Oh well."

Naruto walked the halls for a few more minutes until he came to a stop in front of a class, "Hm, Class 1-B huh...This is my homeroom." with that settled, Naruto casually walked through like he had been there for years.

"Class, open your textbooks and turn it to p-." The teacher was interrupted mid lecture by the sound of the door opening, directing his gaze towards the entrance, he saw a teenage boy with sun-kissed hair, vibrant azure eyes, and three whiskered like marks on each cheeks, he was also wearing the school uniform, "Hello young man, what can I do for you?"

Naruto silently handed over his schedule for his soon to be sensei to read, skimming over the contents the teacher simply nodded his head in acknowledgment and turn back to hid class, "It would seem we have a new student class." Turning his head in Naruto's direction, "Go head, introduce yourself." The teacher said in a kind manner.

Naruto already like his new sensei, a far-cry better than that secretary, why can't background characters be nice to the main ones? So what that you only get cameos and most likely never mentioned again? At least you got your 5 seconds of fame.

Naruto gave a dazzling smile, which caused a few girls to actually blush, not that he notice though, dense bastard, " _Well fuck you Author!_"

"_**Shut the fuck up and stop breaking the fourth wall!**_"

Naruto just grumbled obscenities under his breath, redirecting his attention back to his fellow classmates, Till this day they say, that Naruto's foxy grin grew three times that day, "Oi class, the name's Uzumaki Naruto, My likes include...well I like a lot of things, my dislikes?" Naruto tapped his chin with his index finger, "Where do I start...Yaoi's definitely up there...Cats? Yep definitely hate those little temes...And don't even get me started on Spaghetti, how dare that heathen take on the form that is Ramen. My hobbies are trying different types of Ramen, pranks, playing video games, Ramen, and training." As Naruto was talking, he was listing the aforementioned on his right hand, "Oh yeah, did I say eating Ramen?"

The entire class sweatdropped, This new kid was not only weird but an addict...a Ramen addict, but an addict no less.

"Dreams of the future? Find a girlfriend I guess? My next dream is not a dream it's more of an ambition really.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped 20 degrees, shadows began crawling up the walls, and the fluorescent lights began rapidly blinking, thus scaring the shit out of the teens, " I want to find a certain man(*cough*Nissin CEO*cough*) and takeover 'hostily if have to' his company."

As suddenly as it came the darkness vanished and the lights went back to normal, the guys looked thoroughly freaked out at what they just experience, while the girls had hearts in their eyes, I mean its not every day you get an hot enigma in your class is it?

The teacher coughed to diffuse the tension, "Erm, well then, Uzumaki-san, since you have introduce yourself, take the empty seat by the window please beside Suzumiya-san if you will."

Glancing in the direction the teacher was gesturing to, Naruto saw a beautiful girl with ribbons in her hair staring out the window, She looked to be bored out of her mind.

Walking over and taking a seat in his new chair, Naruto turn to introduce himself, "Hi! My name's Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?"

The girl turned her head from the window and gave Naruto an apathetic stare, "Suzumiya Haruhi. Don't even bother, humans do not hold my interests."

"Who says I'm human?" Naruto said giving her a foxy grin."

Haruhi turned around in slight interest, "Well...Are you?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Its possible, I never knew my parents and people say I can do things that no one can do."

"Such as?"

"I could tell you...but then I'd have to kill you."

Haruhi turned her head back to the window and huffed, "Baka."

After class was over, Naruto saw Haruhi dragged out some poor sap by the tie in at a furious pace, "Poor bastard. Better him then me though."

"Uzumaki-san."

The voice broke Naruto's out of his thoughts as he gave his full undivided attention to his teacher, "Yes sensei?"

"You'll have to stay after for a while, so I can give you all your books and missing work."

Naruto inwardly groan, "Not even my first day and I'm already far behind."

* * *

_3 hours later_

"Thank god that's finally over. I thought I was going to die in there." If there was one thing Naruto didn't enjoy it was sitting into one place too long, Naruto sighed, " Well at least that's over with...Eh? What's that?"

Naruto's attention was drawn to a group of thugs circling around a crouched figure, Naruto decided to sit back and hear their conversation before deciding to act yet.

"Look what we got here boys. It's a little cute girl." Said the thug in the middle, obliviously the leader.

The thug to his left promptly named Grunt #1 by Naruto, gave a chuckle before licking his lips, "Yeah boss, it's been a while since we had a cute little girl like her."

The girl began backing up in fear as the men continue their advance on her, staring at her with only lust in their eyes.

Naruto not being one to leave a girl in danger, rushed over to the scene.

Before the Thug Leader could even gets his hands on her, a foot came out of nowhere and connected with his right jaw, sending him sailing towards a trashcan.

The five remaining thugs turned in the direction their leader was in and rushed to help him, "Boss! Are you alright?"

While they were distracted, Naruto glance down to see the damsel he was protecting to only be shocked to find out it was Haruhi from his class, She looked to be calmed, but Naruto could see the fear in her eyes, "Haruhi? Are you ok?"

Haruhi looked up to see a familiar face, "Naruto? Is that you?" She asked, her voice still quite shaky from the experience. Tears running down her face.

Naruto frown inwardly at that, these bastards made such a cute girl cry, they'll pay for that, "Yep its me! Don't worry Haruhi-chan! I'll protect you! Dattebayo!"

Haruhi snorted, "Who said I needed protection! I was handling it find by myself!"

Naruto's eye twitched in disbelief, "Are you crazy, women? There was no way you were 'handling it' if you were on the ground scared to death!"

"I was just um...faking it, so they can let their guard down!"

"Who you trying to fool? Me or a kid?"

"Looks like we got a lover's quarrel boys!"

Haruhi and Naruto stopped their argument with each other and gave the thug a death glare, "**We are not lovers! I hardly even know him/her!**"

"I don't care either way, but you boy!" The thug leader howled.

Naruto glanced around in confusion before pointing a finger at himself, "Me?"

The thug leader growled, "Yes you! You stupid brat, I think you broke my jaw!" he said as he held his face.

"Why are you telling me for? Sounds like a personal problem." Naruto said with a smirk, Haruhi had to stop herself from giggling at that.

"Why you little gaki! Boys1 teach a lesson he want soon forget!"

Naruto got into a fighting stance as the thugs grew closer to him, " Haruhi stand back I'll protect you, you remember how I'd said I can do things people not normally can do?"

Haruhi nodded.

"You see back in my old village, I used to get into a lot of fights, it was not that I was too strong...it was that I was too fast. I was able to take down whole groups at breakneck speed , no one was able keep all they saw was a yellow blur, soon they gave me a moniker, they called me-" Suddenly Naruto seemed to disappeared as he zipped towards a goon and implanted his fist into his stomach, "_**Kiiroi Senko**_(Yellow Flash)."

"How can anyone that fast, it was like he disappeared." were Haruhi's thoughts as she watch him systematically each an every one of the grunts down at an insane pace. He was like lightning that couldn't be contained, shooting all over the place erratically.

A mega watt grin broke across her face, "He was right about one thing...He's definitely not normal."

* * *

_2 minutes later_

Naruto was standing over the down forms of all the goons as smoke was billowing off their wounds, "_Weak temes._" Turning his head to look at Haruhi, "Are you alright Haruhi-chan?" He asked in concern, she could very well be traumatize, better safe than sure.

Haruhi blinked, "Yeah I fine, why wouldn't be? After you kick their asses harder than I ever could!"

Naruto gave her a warm smile, that cause her to slightly blush, "Good to know then, Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Nope, I not some defenseless girl you know, they just caught me off guard." She said to herself more than Naruto.

Naruto just shrugged, "Well see you tomorrow. Later."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

Haruhi grinned and put her hands on her hips, "Ho would you like to join my club?"

Naruto raise an eyebrow, "Depends. What do y'all do?" He asked in interest, its not everyday a cute girl asked you join her club.

Haruhi's grin grew wider, "We search for extraordinary, such as aliens, espers, and time travelers!"

"_Well she sure had her...quirks. But what the hell. Is not like I got anything better to do._"

"Sure I'll join your club...What's it called anyway?"

"It's called the SOS Dan!"

Naruto shook his head in acknowledgment, "Awesome name what will I be doing?"

"I'm the Brigade Commander, you'll be my second in command, my right-hand man, my lieutenant..._my guardian_." She mumbled the last part to herself, with a slight blush on her face.

Naruto gave a foxy grin, "I'll do my best Haruhi-chan...That's a promise of a lifetime!"

Haruhi just smiled, "_I'll hold you too it._"

* * *

**A/N: I've always wanted to see a good Naruto/Haruhi crossover but no one seems to write them, so I said 'I'll give it a try'. So I hope you enjoy so far. Naruto in this story will gain storm powers specifically tied in with lightning, This will also be a harem story so review who you want in it. **

**Namkaze_Reiko16 out.**


	2. Lightning Personified Pt 1

**A/N: Hello peeps, Namikaze_Reiko16 here with a new story I 'd hope you enjoy, Naruto grows up in Haruhi's world and is the new kid at North High, watch his adventures with the SOD Dan as they try to keep blissfully unaware of her powers, but Naruto isn't normal himself, deep inside him is lying his dormant power...waiting to be released. Read. Enjoy. Review. P.S. I would like to thank the people who reviewed my story, its nice to know some people can actually take the time to write like 10 or so words while I write over a thousand or so, I especially than LaughingMan97 for supporting and reviewing my stories because he is constantly one of the first to do so and ****Just some random dude, if you are reading this I am sending you the next chap of TKoYA to beta'd after its done. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own both Naruto and the Haruhi Series, that's why I writing it online for free, _obliviously _I wanted to give back to the community...0_o...**

* * *

**The Anomaly Known As Naruto**

**Chapter 2: Lightning Personified Pt. 1**

Naruto yawned as he pretended to listen to what his Sensei was saying. It has been a little over two weeks since he's been here, being apart of the infamous SOS-dan had its perks, I mean being able to hang out with three of the most hottest girls in the school... Yeah, life's good.

The three girls he was thinking about were Nagato Yuki,Suzumiya Haruhi, and Asahina Mikuru. Yuki-chan, with her petite body, short violet hair, and a cute emotionless face, "_I bet I could make her show emotion..._" Naruto shook his head vigorously, "_Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!_"

Haru-chan, how he loved that orange ribbon and not to mention her smoking body, dare he say it he was even attracted to her crazy personality, must be genetics.

Miku-chan, Ah! Did he love her glorious orange hair and discreetly of course... her melons, those sweet succulent melons. He also liked her bubbly personality and warm brown eyes, if only she wasn't so shy, "_Damn you Author! You're corrupting me! Dattebayo!_"

"_...Why you little bastard... I'm your Author! How dare you break the Fourth Wall...Again!_"

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, "_And I'll keep doing it!_"

"_**You will not! I have supreme authority over you!**_"

Naruto's eye twitched as he grabbed the front end of his pants, "_You got supreme authority over these nuts!_"

"_**I can make your life a living hell! Don't push me!**_"

Naruto glared up, defiance in his eyes, "_Do your worse! I can take anything Dattebayo!_"

"_**That's it! I didn't want to do this but... I'm breaking the fourth dimension!**_"

"_What the fuck is the fourth dimension?_" Naruto asked curiously.

"_**It's basically where all the theoretical universes are located and I can tap into different universes for different purposes! Such as torturing you!**_"

Naruto's eyes widen.

"_**Now for daring to disobey me, have a taste of this!**_" Suddenly the temperature dropped 20 degrees and Naruto felt a chill run through his spine, "..._**Tsukiyomi**_..."

Suddenly Naruto's whole word went white.

* * *

_Unknown_

Naruto's eyes shot opened, finding himself in an unfamiliar place, Naruto looked up at the sky and his eyes bugged out, "Holy Fucking Shit! What the fuck is wrong with the sky?" The sky itself was a blood red color and the moon was a pitch black.

Trying to move from his current position, Naruto found he couldn't due to the ropes binding him to a stake.

"_**Welcome Naruto... To my world...**_"

Naruto ears perked up as he let out a growl, "What the fuck are you doing author."

"_**...Torturing you of course...**_"

"But why me? What makes me so different than any other?"

"_**I guess I could tell you... I oversee multiple different dimensions and at the current moment there are 6 dimensions... 5 running while one frozen...**_"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"_**Would believe me if I told you that these dimensions have only been in existence for less than a year...**_"

"What that's impossible?"

"_**How so? I'm a Author... I have the power to add/delete/rewrite anything I choose too.**_"

"Ok, but again what does this have to do with me?"

"_**For you to understand let me explain it to you, 5 out of the 6 dimensions I governed have different incarnations of you in it.**_"

"why?"

"_**Why not? But to continue, unlike the other incarnations of yourself you are different...**_"

"Hmm, how so?"

"_**You are the only one who knows of my existence, that in its self makes you special..**_"

"Tell me something I don't know. Dattebayo!"

"_**As I was saying think of each dimensions as 'Stories' or even 'Books' whichever would do, an Author's job is oversee their various universes until its completion where it can survive on its on. I am a relatively new Author so my powers are not as strong or even as vast as some of these other Authors.**_"

"Hm, interesting... One question though why do you guys do it? Mean what do you get out of it?"

"_**Besides Authors, there are other beings called collectively the Audience, They have the power to look in an Author's dimensions for enjoyment, the more people in the Audience to look at an Author's dimensions, the more that dimension progresses... Theoretically at least...**_ _**When your Dimensions are**_ '_**looked**_' _**and **_'_**reviewed**_' _**it revitalizes an author and can even give them a power boost...**_"

"What about the Haters or people that don't like your Dimension?" Naruto voiced curiously.

"_**Ahh, those are the bane of the Authors, those wretched creatures are what we call Flamers, people with poor vocabulary and often hate on Dimensions while they don't even have any, at least we're trying.**_"

"Why am I here anyway? I've seemed to forgot."

"_**Now that you mention it I forgot too...Meh, I'm sure it was nothing, but before you leave here I have a gift...**_"

Suddenly a orb of pure power appeared in front of Naruto and seemed to crackle with random volts of electricity every couple of seconds, "_**This is a power to help you in the future... Trust me, there's a lot of crazy shit in this Dimension even by my standards.**_"

"Sugoi! That's so cool! Dattebayo! Hurry up and give me the power Author! Before that cut me down first!" Naruto shouted, once again struggling to get free."

"_**Sure let me activate my powers... You're going to see first hand what makes me an Author!**_"

_**EDIT **_

'Trying to move from his current position, Naruto found he couldn't do the ropes binding him to a stake.'

_**CUT**_

'**Trying to move**_**'**_ from his current position, Naruto found '**he couldn't due to the ropes binding him to a stake**'.

_**PASTE**_

'**Moving**' from his current position, Naruto found '**himself in a dark void-like area, that looked to be out of this world.**'

Suddenly Time seemed to rewind on its self before it suddenly shot back forward to its previously moment, Naruto eyes became saucers as he notice his now or was always free body, " I have no idea what the fuck just happen, but that shit was fucking awesome! Dattebayo!"

"_**You have no idea...Now take my gift, once you do, you will be sent back to your world.**_"

Naruto shot forward towards the orb in due haste, " Gotcha!" Naruto's latched on to the ball as a foxy grin broke out on his face, "Powers here I com-" Without warning 1000s upon 1000s volts of electricity began electrocuting Naruto, leaving you to think he was struck by lightning, "AAAAAHHHH, DAAMMMNNN YYOOOUUU AAAAUUUTTTHHHOORRR!"

"_**What? You think I really forgot that easily? Payback's a bitch, ain't it?**_"

The out-pour of electricity began to be absorbed into Naruto's at a rapid rate before it was fully absorbed, not having the strength to maintain conscious, Naruto slumped into unconsciousness before his body disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"_**Maybe I should have told him I wiped his memory of me and only could be restored when I give it to him... Meh, I'm a lazy bastard, now when he has a problem he can take it with God like a normal person does...Now, time to go check out some Dimensions! Dattebayo!...You didn't here that...**_"

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he jumped up from his desk, screaming in pure agony, before suddenly he fell forward, passed out.

The teacher stopped his lesson and gave Naruto a concerned look, he wasn't the only, several other student did too, "Suzumiya-san, will you please take Uzumaki-kun to the infirmary?"

The energetic nodded quickly before, she shot off like lightning(No pun intended :D), collected Naruto's body, and was out the door in 5 seconds flat.

Kyon sighed, "When did Haruhi become Roadrunner?"

He swore he saw a smoke trail leaving out the room. Not to say that Kyon wasn't worried for Naruto, in fact, Kyon was worried a lot for his male best friend, you're wondering how Naruto became his best friend in two short weeks? He did something that earned Kyon's respect and loyalty for the rest of his life, something that has become sort of a taboo to do, he called him by his real name, people will never understand how good it is to be called by your birth name. When Kyon asked Naruto why he called him by his real name and not his stupid nickname, Naruto responded simply, "I know what it's like to have a name labeled on you and regardless of what you do can't change it... I'd be damned if I do it myself!"

Kyon sighed again, "I guess I go visit him after I go to that classroom that weird note told me to go to."

* * *

_End of School_

Naruto gave a yawn and stretched his arms out, "Where am I?"

Looking around, he saw a completely blinding white room, with a couple of chairs to the side, and seemed to be laying in a bed, Naruto sighed, "Damn, I'm in the infirmary, how I'd get here... Hm, its on the tip of my tongue, but I can't seem to place it."

Glancing down, Naruto saw a neatly folded note laying on top his form, deciding to pick it up, Naruto opened it to read its contents, " _Oi Naruto, Wake up! Just because you fainted doesn't mean you are excused from the club meeting! Be there on time or you get a major penalty! - Your Brigade Leader, Haruhi Suzumiya._"

A grin broke out over Naruto's face, "She sure knows how the makes stuff interesting, I give her that."

Looking up a the clock, Naruto saw it was a quarter to 4, Naruto quickly hopped up and bolted out the room, "Shit! I got 5 minutes to get some ramen, then get to the club room!"

Going into the hallway, Naruto concentrated his energy and tried to focus it to his legs, "Here goes! Super Sonic Speed!" With that Naruto took off like a bullet, all that was seen was a yellow dashing and weaving around various people and objects, scattering papers to the floor, and most importantly lifting up girls skirts, which caused them to blush in embarrassment.

Naruto arrived in the Cafeteria in 10 seconds flat, not once noticing his dramatic increase in speed as it felt all natural to him. Naruto snucked to the back of the lunchroom and cooked him 6 packs of noodles , each pack cooking in a huge pot over the oven, "Damn, I'm the fastest in the school and yet it takes forever to eat my favorite food, fuck you irony!"

3 minutes and 10 seconds later

Naruto is now making his way towards the clubroom, strangely he wasn't full, usually his stomach would have been at 80%, but now he felt it was 25%, it was enough to hold him over for a while, but damn he had never felt like this before, "What the fuck happened to me from this morning to the afternoon?"

Up ahead Naruto saw a familiar brown-headed boy walking in the opposite direction of where should be going, "Oi, Kyousuke where you're going! We don't to be penalize by Haru-chan."

Kyousuke or better known as Kyon siged and pinch his temple, "Yeah I know, but I got this weird note in my locker telling me to meet them in room 106."

"Really Kyou? I'll come with you! Just in case something happens like you get jumped or something."

A grateful smile broke over Kyon's face, "Arigato Naruto, I felt kinda nervous by myself, but now that you're here, I feel I can go through with this."

Naruto also gave him a smile, "Let's get this over with before we're even later."

Kyon just nodded

* * *

_Room 106_

Naruto and Kyon glanced around, not seeing hair or tail of any other person, "Kyou, you're sure its this room?"

Kyon nodded solemnly, "Yeah. That's what the note said..."

"I see you decided to come... Oh! You invited a guest!"

Standing right by the board where no was previously was the Class Representative Asakura Ryoko, a creepy smile on her face that sent Naruto danger senses off the deep end, Naruto's eyes narrowed, "_Something's not right here.._"

"Oh My! Isn't this a turn out, I can hit two rocks with one stone now." her creepy grin grew more twisted, freaking Naruto and Kyon out.

"What do you mean?" Kyon asked.

Ryoko tilted her head cutely to the side, it couldn't really be classified as 'cute' in this situation more like 'sinister', " I was certain that the other members of your club besides Uzumaki-kun expalained this to you already."

Kyon gave off a scowl, " You don't honestly believe what they say is true do you? She maybe a lot of things, but Kami's not one of them."

That statement perplexed Naruto, "What are they talking about? I'm so confused."

Seeing Naruto's confused aspersion, Ryoko let out a giggle, " Hmhm, seems someone was left in the dark~"

"Naruto looked towards Kyon, "Can you give me explanation here Kyou because I'm pulling up blanks here."

"Long story short, there are these supposed three groups of beings; one called the Integrated Data Sentient Entity, which from my understanding is like a giant wireless super computer, next, we have the time travelers, that itself is self explanatory, and lastly we have Espers, any one who has played any decent RPG should know what that is."

Taking in Kyon simple but crude explanation, Naruto asked, "What does that have to do with us?"

"Turns out, each section believes that Haruhi has some type of reality-bending powers and our trying to study her or something. The super computer wants to use her to help itself upgrade or something, the time-travelers want to figure out why they travel deeper into the past pass a 3 years ago, and the Espers basically do damage control on her emotional state by fighting these huge blue monsters. I don't really believe in this, its what I've been told."

"Wow... How do you know all this anyway."

"That's the thing, the members in are club claimed to be in each of these sects, Nagato is with the super computer, she's what she called a Human Interface or for dumb people like us an alien, she here to monitor and study Haruhi. Asahina-san is a time-traveler sent from the future and what not. Finally, that smiling bastard Koizumi is an Esper or so they claim to be..."

Naruto took all this end, "Ask one question raise hundreds..." "I wondering something Kyou, Let say if by any chance, they are telling the truth, what makes you so special for them to willingly tell you this information."

Kyon shrugged, "They say I was chosen by Haruhi or something, what ever that means."

a clap ranged out in the room, "Bravo, bravo! You seem to the gist of what's happening around you, I myself am part of the ISDE and a Interface myself."

Kyon scowl grew, "I've had enough of this! You can play your games on your on time, come on Naruto lets go before we're too late." Kyon spoke before heading to the door, only to find it not there, "What the?"

"Surprise? While we may not be able to generate and destroy data like Suzumiya, we can still manipulate it" With a snap of her finger on open exits to the room were closed off and the room suddenly extended on for miles."

"Kyou?'"

"Yeah Naruto."

"Am I'm the only one seeing this"

"No, no you aren't."

"Are you freaking in as much as I am."

"Yes, yes am I."

A giant machete appeared in Ryoko's hand as she stalked towards Naruto and Kyon, "Now hold still, resistance will only make it more painful."

"Kyou?"

"Yeah."

"I fucking hate my life."

"Me too, Naruto me too."

Naruto held hid hand in a pleading matter for Ryoko to stop, "Wait! Why are you doing this anyway? What could you possibly solve in killing us?"

Ryoko stopped for a moment and blinked, " Silly! I'm doing to get a reaction out of Suzumiya of course! I wondering what would happen if she's see your bodies in pieces! Well, it was originally only suppose to be Kyon, but you decide to show up Uzumaki-kun and for that I thank you."

"Riiiggghhtt... Hey Ryoko! Your shoes untied."

Ryoko glanced down, "Really? Because I could have sworn I tied them befor-" looking back up the only thing Ryoko saw was 2 out-linings of smoke, that eerily resembled Naruto and Kyon.

Ryoko's grin grew even more psychotic, "Ooh, hunting season came early this year. You can run boys..but you can't hide." With that done and said Ryoko's body fazed out of existence, not leaving one hint she was there.

Naruto and Kyon were running for there lives at a extreme speed, it was relatively normal speed for Naruto, but for Kyon, it was more of the adrenaline you assess when you're life's in danger, didn't take a genius to figure that he was rapidly burning through reserves, Kyon panted, "Naruto...Slow..Down..."

Naruto flipped his body around and started running backwards while still keeping an even pace with Kyon, "Why?"

Kyon's eye twitched, "Because the only one who can keep up with you is Haruhi! Only reason I am now is because of self-preservation."

"Kyou...You ever heard the story about the two boys in the woods being chase by a bear?" Naruto asked, his voice showing no fatigue, which pissed the fuck out of Kyon.

Kyon replied sarcastically, "No...can't say...i have...please...Enlighten me..."

"I'll give you the moral of the story... the whole point is not to outrun the bear..."

A tired confused expression appeared on Kyon's face, "It...isn't... what... was it..." Kyon asked between breath, his lungs felt like they were on fire at only those few words..."

"The whole point is... to outrun the boy beside you."

Kyon glared at Naruto, "You're...a...teme...you know..that." How the hell was Naruto Lieutenant anyway? Must e that him and Haruhi are bat-shit crazy or something.

"So I've been told" Naruto said with a grin.

"..." This was perplexing, it wasn't predicted that Uzumaki Naruto would be present during this event. For human, his structure was something never before seen, his composition seemed more similar to that of the interface, then a human, but yet at the same time he was different, "Could he be another creation formed from Suzumiya Haruhi? This requires further observation..." Yuki decided to sit back and watch things play out for while, observe a little bit more before stopping the rogue Interface, "...What an anomaly you are Uzumaki Naruto..."

Back with Naruto

Kyon couldn't take it anymore and collapse, sending his body to the ground, stopping in his track, Naruto turned around and ran up to Kyon, "Kyousuke, get up! She could be here any minute and I don't think we can take her!"

Kyon wearily raised his head, "Naruto...can't move...anymore...save...yourself..."

Naruto nodded his head, "Ok Kyou! I'll live on for the both of us! Your sacrifice won't be in vain! Dattebayo!"

"Damn...it...Naruto...I...didn't...mean...it seriously..."

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, my bad, but less rest for a while, we took a lot of twists and turns in here, I'm sure she won't find us!"

"She...will...if..you...keep..yelling..."

"Oops, Gomen..."

10 minutes later-Lunch

Naruto and Kyon were both back on their feet, "You ready Kyousuke?"

Kyon nodded, while he still was tired, he could groggily move his body, but it will hurt like a bitch in the morning if he lived to the morning that is, "Yeah, I'm good."

"Right, let's go!" Naruto stated before dashing forward, Kyon was about to follow after him before a searing pain ran through his body, "You thought you could get away from me? You're just a human, I've could have caught in the first 10 minutes if I wanted too. I just love the feeling of catching pray who are filed with hope of freedom, but only for it to be taking away. It's riveting isn't it."

Kyon felt like his innards were on fire as she roughly yanked the knife out his back and pushed him to the ground beneath them. Kyon's vision faded as his eyes began to lose their spark, becoming lifeless.

Naruto turned around and looked in horror at his fallen friend, Kyon, his new best friend, one of the only ones he had in life was dead before him, Naruto pointed a finger at Ryoko, "Oh my God! You killed Kyon!... You bastard!"

Ryoko giggled, "Yes I did...and you're next!"

Naruto didn't seemed to hear her as rage as hot as the sun itself began to fill him, "You monster!" an out-pour of electricity began to cover him like a cloak, giving him a golden aura around his form, the uncontrolled energy screeched around him as if to show off his unrestrained agony as tears running down his began evaporating under the intensity of the lightning itself, the aura lashed out wildly in all directions and seemed to grow more intense by the second.

Ryoko took a step back in surprise, "_How is this possible? The only human capable of producing data is Suzumiya while not at her level, its still off the charts!_"

With Nagato

Nagato had similar thoughts to Ryoko, but filed them away for later as she worked on healing Kyon's fatal wound, during the commotion Naruto pulled off, she'd made away with his body on order to heal it, "Hopefully, Uzumaki Naruto can hold her off long enough for me to finish my task.."

"Wha-...What are you?" Ryoko asked with fear hidden in her voice.

Naruto looked at her with vibrantly glowing azure eyes, electricity in seen dancing all around his orbs in a hazardous manner, " _**I am Uzumaki Naruto! AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**_" Naruto growled as his power pulse all around him, growing tremendously.

**And Cut!**

* * *

**Naruto has been pushed over the edge and prepares to engage Ryoko, but van he win? Find out on the Next installment of Kurosa- erm, wrong fic, next installment of The anomaly Known As Naruto! Only on Namikaze_Reiko16!**

**A/N: Hoped you like it, I tried to make the chapter longer than I'm used to, I just wanted to give you guys a little extra for waiting for me so long. Please REVIEW and check my other stories out, feel free to send me ideas, and remember My stories + A lot of reviews= Happy Author/ Faster Updates! P.S.S If you see any mistakes point them out for me.**

**Namkaze_Reiko16 out...of this world!**


	3. Lightning Personified Pt 2

**A/N: Hello peeps, Namikaze_Reiko16 here with a new chapter!**** I've been noticing that with each update I'm receiving less reviews than the last chapter, now while I don't really care if you write long(preferably) or short reviews I care for some type of input! It makes kinda mad that I write all these words down and no one can't seemed to take the time and write like one sentence. I'm not saying I require reviews to continue my stories, I just like to feel like I doing something people and I can find entertainment. PS check out my other stories!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own both Naruto and the Haruhi Series, that's why I writing it online for free, _obviously _I wanted to give back to the community...0_o...**

**Hey fellow Authors out there! Don't you hate when people ask you stupid question when you already answered them? It's like they don't even register the Author's note and skip right to the story!**

* * *

**The Anomaly Known As Naruto**

**Chapter 3: Lightning Personified Pt. 2**

"_**I NEVER FORGIVE YOU!**_" Naruto roared at the Class Representative, his power still growing to new heights, a large silhouette began taking form behind Naruto, growing with his power, Ryoko was able to make piercing glowing gold orbs with rows upon rows of sharp teeth, and huge wing protrusions coming out the shadows back.

The figure seemed to feel Naruto's raw agony as it glared at Ryoko with the ferocity of a thunderstorm, Naruto gritted his teeth, still not believing what happen before it came back full circle, causing the power to burst around him with more intensity, then he imagined if it had been Miku-chan in Kyon's place, then Yuki-chan, and finally...Haru-chan..."

"_**NOOOO! I WONT LET YOU HURT THEM!**_" Naruto's power began taking a corporeal form around him as the silhouette started to become visible, "_**I WON'T LET YOU HARM ANYONE ELSE! AAAAHHHHHHH!**_" Naruto let one final scream out before his power burst all around him blinding everybody's sight in a flash.

Ryoko closed her retinas to avoid becoming blind and opened only when she thought it was safe, Ryoko eyes widen in shock as she saw Naruto, "Thi-...This is unreal!"

Were Naruto once stood was a boy who resembled Naruto in every way, bu with one key difference, pure gold electricity surrounded his body with the occasional blue constantly crackling around his form, the aura around him took the form of a golden dragon with claws on surrounding both his hands and feet, a long tail of aura extended from his back side and had the form of lightning(**similar to Pikachu**), on his top of his head were long gold horns of energy swept back making them stick backwards. Naruto canines also extending causing two to always stick out and his stormy blue orbs shifted constantly with electricity. The silhouette of the gold Dragon behind him let out a bellowing roar as if to display Naruto's pure rage.

Naruto gaze curiously at the claw-like energy surrounding his hand before he flexed them, getting a feel for them, after doing this for his entire body, Naruto suddenly faze out of existence and appeared behind Ryoko in flash and let loose a kick to her backside, sending the Interface's body skitting for what seemed like miles before slowing down to a halt in a crevice-like crater.

Naruto let his body drop back to its original stance as he gazed through the foliage blocking his view od Ryoko, Naruto's eyes shot open as he threw his arm up to block the knife from harming him.

The knife grinded again cloak, trying to edge it way through its protective barrier. Not waiting for it to do it's job, Naruto retaliated by throwing his free arm in for a punch, only to miss for her flashing away.

Naruto let out a growl before he also disappeared and reappeared right where Ryoko did but quicker, Naruto took full advantage of the Interface's state of shock as he hammered down an electrically-powered blow across her jaw, ricocheting her body back at the speed of sound, the electric discharge from the blow caused her form to glow in a gold light as she tumbled in the distance.

Naruto calculative eyes, once again stared out into the distance, trying to pinpoint her location, only he didn't have to because she appeared a few yards in front of him and she was worse for wear with scratches all over a body, clothes in tatters, a giant bruise on her cheek, and did I mention she was pissed.

"You damn human! You think you can stop me with your new powers? You may have more control than Suzumiya, but you don't have nearly enough to defeat me! you're wasting too much power by the second, you're basically a Fire hose trying to aim a jet of water in a cup without spilling it! And...Unlike you I have full control of my powers and...now that I know your full strength I can stop holding back!" The craze Interface snarled, though not once in the conversation did Naruto look worried.

Ryoko twirled her knife high into the air before snapping fingers causing her knife to become a cleaver, catching in her outstretch hand her body is overtaken in light causing Naruto to gaze at her curiously, wondering what was about to occur.

The light died down revealing Ryoko in a tight one piece body suit that showed off her sexy figure and her hair in a high ponytail, gazing at Naruto emotionlessly, Ryoko uttered one phrase, "...taste true power..."

Ryoko fazed right behind Naruto her cleaver outstretched as if she had just cut something, Ryoko tsked as she turn around to face Naruto, "...Pathetic...to think the lights of you caused me to release my powers..." Right as she said this thousands upon thousands began to rain down on Naruto's cloaked body, with most of them getting through it exterior, leaving thin cuts everywhere it touched, but Naruto remained unmoving almost if he wasn't even there...

Naruto's body started to disintegrate, revealing it was only an after image, Naruto appeared behind the shocked Interface and threw a fist at her, connecting, only for it also to be an After image.

Naruto and Ryoko both began rapidly dashing in and out of existence as they blurred around the dimension, sonic booms were heard when they connected as they tried to over power the other.

Ryoko threw a multitude of fist at Naruto, who either blocked, dodged, or returned it back two-fold. Ryoko cursed to herself as she found even with her powers unlocked she had trouble with just keeping up with Naruto, "Damnit! You're just human! Why want you die!" Ryoko screamed while throwing a punch that actually connected with Naruto face, only for it to not have any affect.

Naruto quickly threw a punch at her, connecting with her gut causing her to step back as pure agony wrecked her body, not stopping there , Naruto blurred in front of her crouching and delivered an uppercut that would have shattered any normal person's jaw.

Ryoko's coughed out blood as her body experience more pain than she have ever felt before, "How...How are you this strong?"

Naruto gazed at her with a fire burning in his eyes, "I was just a normal person wanting to live a normal life...I have no idea why I'm this strong...but, I have an idea..."

Pointing his finger towards the downed Interface, Naruto proclaimed, "Its to protect those who can't protect themselves, to stop those with evil intentions towards others! To be the guardian of the weak and the destroyer of darkness!...That's why I'm strong!"

Ryoko look at him as if he was crazy before she let out a mad laugh, "Guardian you say? Let's test this theory of yours!" Ryoko quickly jumped to her feet before she flew high up in the air with her hands held high. A Giant orange orb that resembled the sun quickly formed in her outstretched hands, the intensity alone seemed to weigh everything down, "Prove to me that your light can vanquish my darkness! HAHAHAHA!

Naruto gazed up as the insane Interface launched her _**SuperNova**_ towards the ground, laughing all the time, "I blow this whole place to Kingdom Come! This Dimension that I created is not strong enough to withstand this much power! What will you do Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

_Unknown Area within Dimension_

"?" Nagato's eyes widen as she felt the amount of power that Ryoko's was using, it was well beyond her means to block at the moment with healing Kyon taking up much of her stores, she could only rely on Naruto to be able to stop the rogue Interface, using the last of her reserves, Nagato erected a barrier to protect Kyon and her from the damage that was sure to come.

* * *

_Naruto_

Naruto gritted his teeth, damn, he played around with her to long! Now look at what the cause of his action did, it put everyone in jeopardy! "_How am I going to stop that! It seems impossible!_"

"_**Don't give up Young One, Show her our Power!**_"

Naruto's aura began to grow strong around his form at the encouragement.

"_**Show her our Pride!**_"

Naruto screamed as his power burst around him, towering to the sky, dark stormy clouds quickly appeared in the sky with lightning flashing every couple of seconds.

"_**Show her our CRY!**_"

A large bolt of lightning struck down colliding with Naruto boosted his power even more as the excess lightning began channeling down his mouth filling him with power to the breaking point, with him barely holding back the torrent from breaking lose.

The voice shouted one more thing before the orb would engulfed and destroy them all

"_**And finally... SHOW HER OUR ROAR!**_"

"_**ARASHIRY**__**Ū **__**NO **__**HŌKŌ**_(Storm Dragon's Roar)!" Naruto roared(hehe...) to the Heavens, a huge bolt of lightning in the form of a dragon escaped the confines of his mouth and charge towards the menacing ball coming toward them. The two powers clashed against each other, both trying to attain victory.

"No! I won't loose to you!" The Interface shouted as she sent more data into her already large ball causing it to double in size, "Just hurry up and die!"

Ryoko cackled in mad glee as she saw her blast start to push back Naruto's, "It's over!"

Naruto grunted in exertion as he tried fruitlessly to hold her power back, but it only seemed to slow down the inevitable, "_Damnit! She's too strong! I can't win!_"

"_**Don't give up Naruto!**_"

"Naruto's eyes widen, "That voice!"

Appearing right beside Naruto was a translucent golden dragon, that stood majestically beside him with its large wings stretched out for all to see.

"You're the voice that was talking to me?" Naruto manged to get out as he desperately tried to hold back the evil Interface from destroying them all.

"_**Yes...we'll have much to discuss later for now let us finish this.**_"

Seeing the appearance of dragon, Ryoko scanned it and was shocked to find that it held much more than Naruto had, Seeing as she wanted to destroy them before the dragon could interfere, Ryoko charged her remaining power into a large condense power ball she held above her head before she thrusted it all down towards her other orb causing them to merge, "Welcome to oblivion!"

The destructive grew abruptly in size, growing past triple what it originally was, pushing Naruto's blast even more rapidly back, Ryoko giggled thinking she had already won, she couldn't be further from the truth...

The dragon began charging lightning in front of its mouth, it began taking the shape of a ball of lightning, "_**Come Naruto... Let's show her the true power of our ROARS!**_" With that the mighty dragon released its own Storm Dragon's Roar, it combine with Naruto's weakening one, overflowing it with renewed strength causing it to rapidly regained the ground it lost.

"No! No! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Ryoko shouted as she watched her ball shoot right back at her with the full power of Naruto behind it.

The sun-sized orb(not really) engulfed Ryoko, but not before she said one last thing, "You think you've defeated me? Ha! I WILL NEVER BE A MEMORY!"

The mini sun detonated high up in the atmosphere, giving everything a orange glow, after a while it faded out of existence, causing the weakening dimension to collapse on itself, returning them back to the world from whence they came.( **Why does it seemed that all my fights end with a huge beam struggle? :P**)

As Naruto struggled to remain conscious(This seems to always happen too?), he turned towards the dragon that help save the people he cherished even if he didn't save Kyou...

"_**Your friend named Kyousuke is still alive and well...**_"

"Ne? I saw him die in front of my eyes!"

"_**A girl like the girl we just defeated healed him...**_"

"Really?"

"_**I wouldn't lie to you Young One...**_"

Naruto let out a light-hearted laugh as he felt on his back, "I should have known Kyou wouldn't go that easy!"

The dragon's gaze soften as it look down at Naruto, "_**Rest now Naruto...Your body's experience too much trauma today...Both mental and physical...**_"

Naruto closed his eyes, but not before letting out a yawn, "You don't have to tell me twice. Datte...Bayo..."

The dragon's body began to fade ever so slowly out of existence, to return to its home realm, right before it disappeared it voice one thing, "_**Even when the going gets tough, never give up because on our backs are wings on which to fly on...**_"

**And Cut!**

* * *

**Naruto kicked Ryoko's ass! You want to know what happens next( Millions of fans shake their heads at their computer screen in anticipation) Well, tune in next time on the next installment of The Anomaly Known As Naruto! Only on Reiko16! **

**A/N: Hoped you like it, lease REVIEW and check my other stories out, feel free to send me ideas, and remember My stories + A lot of reviews= Happy Author/ Faster Updates! P.S.S If you see any mistakes point them out for me. **

**Namkaze_Reiko16 out...of this world!**


End file.
